


Not Alone

by 8Verity8



Series: Merlin Drabbles [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/8Verity8/pseuds/8Verity8
Summary: Morgana helps Merlin with his research.Day 5 of Merlin Memory Month. Path 1 & 2-A stack of books-Favorite show of support





	Not Alone

**Author's Note:**

> I firmly believe that if Merlin had been more open with Morgana that they would have been allies together. This is a little snippet of supportive Morgana, because it makes my heart happy!

Merlin's forehead met the table with an audible thunk, sending a precarious stack of books to the floor in the process. He groaned, indulging in a moment of self-pity, before moving to pick up the scattered books.  
  
He shoved the books forcefully back on to the table, displacing the matching stacks of papers and books that already littered the work space... only to be met with a second crash as he sent another pile toppling to the ground on the opposite side.   
  
Merlin let out a yell of frustration and threw the book he still held at the wall. Eliciting a startled yelp from Morgana who chose that very moment to breeze into the room and check on his progress.  
  
"Well, that answers that question," Morgana said drily, bending down to scoop up the offending book. She glanced briefly at the title before placing it neatly on one of Merlin's existing stacks.  
  
"There's nothing here Morgana... Arthur plans to face that thing down, and I have no bloody idea how we're going to stop it before he goes off and gets himself killed!"   
  
An impossible breeze started swirling through the room—fluttering paper and book pages alike as the electric tang of Merlin's magic filled the room. Merlin tried desperately to reign it in, but his own fear and frustration made it impossible concentrate.   
  
Morgana strode forward and wrapped her arms around him, bringing him in close. She stood there silently while he pulled himself together again.   
  
"I don't know what I would do if I lost him," he whispered finally, clinging to her warmth.  
  
"We will _never_ let that happen," Morgana vowed. "I am a High Priestess Merlin... And you, _you_ are Emrys—the greatest Sorcerer to ever walk the earth. Together, you and I, we are unstoppable."  
  
"Yeah, we’re pretty badass, huh?" Merlin mumbled into her shoulder with a small smile.  
  
"Damn straight. Arthur is no match for us," Morgana continued teasingly. "No matter how many times that idiot brother of mine tries to go off and get himself killed... You and I are not going to let that happen, you understand?"  
  
"Fucking Arthur," Merlin grumbled. "Always running off without thinking, trying to get himself killed… and who has to save his ass every time? Me, that's who—"  
  
"It's just a part of his charm," Morgana interrupted with a laugh, cutting of Merlin's rant before he could work himself up again.  
  
"And one of the reasons we love him so much," she added knowingly.   
  
"Yeah, it is." Merlin agreed, pulling away from Morgana finally and turning to the table with a sigh. "I guess I better get back to it then. I have King to save."  
  
"Yes _we_ do," Morgana grinned, pulling a chair up to the table and grabbing up a book. "Have you gone through this one yet?"  
  
Merlin shook his head with an answering smile as he sat down.  
  
"Thank you Morgana—"  
  
"We're a team Merlin," Morgana interrupted. "You don’t have to do all this alone anymore."  
  
Merlin stared at her for a moment, trying to organize his jumbled thoughts so he could give her a response worthy of the sentiment.  
  
"I know," Morgana said with a tender smile, letting him off the hook.  
  
"Now stop wasting time," she ordered abruptly, shoving a book into his hand. "We still have a clotpole to save!"   
  
Merlin gave her a grin, feeling hopeful again as he bent his head to his research once more.  
  



End file.
